Surface chemistries for biosensors, implantable medical devices, targeted drug/gene delivery carriers, tissue scaffolds, and targeted molecular imaging probes in complex media remain a great challenge due to high nonspecific adsorption and low binding capacity of molecular recognition elements. Currently, few materials have been developed to reduce nonspecific protein adsorption, including poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG), mannitol tetraglyme, and zwitterionic polymers. The effectiveness of protein resistant materials relies on their high surface packing densities. Unfortunately, highly dense two-dimensional (2D) polymer films elicit the limitation of a low ligand-binding capacity. At the same time, a three-dimensional (3D) carboxymethylated dextran-based hydrogel binding matrix was previously developed, enabling very high protein loading due to an open polymer structure. However, this open structure only provides weak surface resistance to nonspecific protein adsorption, particularly in complex media such as blood.
Despite the advances in the development polymer films noted above, there is a need for polymer films with precisely controlled architecture for achieving advantageous properties for a variety of applications. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.